lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Quotes Some quotes from the series: * "I'd rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one for the rest of my life."- Sophie Elizabeth Foster * "He's not all bad, no one is. That's what makes villains so scary. They're not as different from us as we want them to be."- Sophie Elizabeth Foster * "Time is a funny thing. Once it's gone, it's gone. But then it passes on to someone else. You'll do great things with it, Sophie." Mr. Forkle * "We could all use a little more weird in our lives." Fitzroy Avery Vacker * “Sparkles make everything better.” Biana Vacker * “Okay, I figured out a reply. Write this dow, Gigantor: You may not want to meet but we definitely do. Name a time and a place or we’ll pelt you with sparkly poo.” Keefe Sencen * “Back the T-Rex up!” Keefe Sencen *“I‘m wearing this shirt forever, guys.” Dexter Alvin Dizznee *"Because our family doesn't decide who we are. WE decide who we are. Believe me, it drives my parents crazy. And sometimes, that's the only thought that gets me through the day.” Keefe Sencen *”Take care of my Moonlark.” Mr. Forkle *”He grabbed her arms to steady her. "It's ok, Sophie. I'm here to help you. We've been looking for you for twelve years.” Fitzroy Avery Vacker *”Sophie froze. “My name’s Fitz,” he added, stepping closer still. Fitz? What kind of name was Fitz?” Sophie and Fitz *”Sparkles also make everything better. Well, except alicorn poop." "I don't know. I think sparkly poop is way better than regular poop." "That's because you've never fallen into a pile of it.” Biana Vacker *”Hey, all the cool kids are sleeping with stuffed animals these days.”Keefe Sencen *“I wish I could give you a world where everything was perfect and shining and safe. I used to think that's what we had..." He shook his head. "I've realized now that our world doesn't define us. We define our world. And I hope you'll fill yours with as much light and happiness as you can." "You realize how silly that sounds, right?" "I do. But after everything that's happened, I think we could all use a bit more silly in our lives.” Grady Ruewen *“Remember who you can trust, and keep them close.”Grady Ruewen *“The right road is rarely the easy road. And no war is ever fought without casualties." "Is that what this is?" Sophie asked. "A war?" "Unfortunately, yes. A quiet war to stop a louder one from raging. You may hate me for asking this of him, but this is the cold reality we all face. We cannot control the actions of others, nor stop them from disappointing us. We can only use the anger and pain to fuel us. To help us rise above.”Mr. Forkle *“I already did a cave of horrors thing with you a few weeks ago, and it wasn't awesome.” Keefe Sencen *“Hindsight is a dangerous game” Edaline Ruewen *“That’s impossible ... You need infinite energy for light travel. Haven’t you heard of the theory of relativity?” She thought she had him stumped with that one, but he just laughed again. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” Sophie and Fitz *“He turned away and his hands grabbed something. A tiny purple Albertosaurus, and the note she’d given him with it. If she could’ve felt her chest, her heart would’ve skipped a beat.” Fitzroy Avery Vacker Category:Main Character Category:Secondary Characters